


Someone Better?

by Teaguoe



Category: dreamteam - Fandom
Genre: M/M, georgenotfound - Freeform, justaminx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 05:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26467765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teaguoe/pseuds/Teaguoe
Summary: Dream has been upset since George being on Host and Love. Sapnap, however, decides to talk to Dream about the situation.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Someone Better?

It was a few days after the Host and Love event with George. Dream was happy that George and Minx were getting along, but he couldn’t deny he was slightly upset. Jealous stabbed him in the heart. He didn’t understand why he was jealous, their flirty was just childish banter for the fans. So why? Why was he so jealous? 

‘Come on Dream, nothing was going on between the two of you. Stop it, you damn emotions.’ He thought, groaning and hitting his head. Small tears filled his eyes, blurring his vision. ‘Why does it have to hurt...?’

Suddenly, his phone started to ring, startling him. He nearly fell out of his own chair even. Dream grabbed his phone, checking to see who it was. It was Sapnap.

‘What could he want?’ Dream thought, accepting the call.

“Hello Dreamy~” Sapnap hummed, music playing in the background. 

“Hey Snapmap.” Dream chuckled softly.

“Call me that one more time Dream!” Nap yelled, harshly slapping his desk. “Ow, I shouldn’t have done that.” He childishly whined.

This made Dream laugh. His laughter made Sapnap fill up with joy, joining in with laughing. The laughter lasted for a few more moments.

“Okay, okay. I’m calm.” Dream said, taking a deep breath and exhaling. “Are you okay though? That sounded like it hurt.”

“Yep! I’m just fine.” Sapnap said, grinning to himself like an idiot. “Anyways, I originally called you to ask if you’re alright.”

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Dream asked, getting a little bit defensive. 

“The whole George and Minx thing.” Sapnap said. “I can listen to your voice like an audiobook dude, I can hear the jealousy and defense when they come up.” 

“Am not.” Dream huffed, tense from the subject. He didn’t like the ‘attack’ against his feelings.

“I can practically feel you tensing bud. We’ve known each other for a while, I’m going to know how you feel.” Sapnap said, voice lacing with worry. “You can talk about anything to me.”

Dream rubbed his eyes, refraining himself from crying with Sap on the phone. “I...” He didn’t intend for his voice to crack. His lip quivered, going silent.

“Dream, I know you had feelings for him, but you’re going to need to find a way to cope with him and Minx.” Sapnap softly said, leaning back in his chair with closed eyes. “If need be, I could be a substitute for George with this dilemma. I don’t mind, anything for you.” He smiled, hoping for a yes. Sure Dream and George were cute, but Sap had a thing for Dream and this could be an opportunity.

“I... I mean.. I guess Sap.” Dream murmured, having some trouble with making up his mind. “We can give it a shot.” 

Those words made Sapnap really happily, eyes sparkling. “Alright Dreamy.” He smiled brightly to himself.

Dream smiled softly, closing his eyes with a yawn. He put his phone on the pillow, “Hey..um.. thanks Sappy.” 

“No problem! Anything for you.” Sapnap smiled to himself. Soon, he could hear Dream softly snoring. He muted himself, getting up and laying down on his bed. He placed his phone on the pillow next to his head, closing his eyes. “I love you Dreamy...” He mumbled softly, drifting to sleep.


End file.
